


Telling Stories (CHANBAEK DRABBLES)

by exocholic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know what I'm writing to be honest, I live for cute?, M/M, just drabbles really, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocholic/pseuds/exocholic
Summary: Junmyeon watches as Chanyeol and Baekhyun profess their love in the subtlest of ways.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. are you happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some ChanBaek drabbles. Scenes I've had playing in my head since forever and thought heeey~ Let's attempt to write again 😂  
>   
> Earlier works posted at [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/882182/telling-stories)

Baekhyun had that light in his eyes - sparkling and simply bright under the concert lights.

It was a familiar sight to see, but only when it involved one particular person, Park Chanyeol.

After all these years, Junmyeon can't help but admire the love that never died nor faded, only grew stronger over time.

"Are you happy?" Junmyeon looks over all the fans screaming Chanyeol and Sehun's names, singing along the duo's music, as they watched in a VIP room away from prying eyes.

"What do you mean, happy?" Baekhyun asks not sparing the older a glance; his eyes glued on Chanyeol running around the stage with his toothy grin.

Sehun looked amazing himself of course, but Chanyeol will always be the art piece he is in Baekhyun's eyes, especially now with the whole pink suit get up that just suited Chanyeol so perfectly.

"You're marrying Chanyeol soon. A few more weeks and you're tying the knot."

Baekhyun blinks at the older. He gets distracted for the first time away from the duo's concert. "Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

The cheers grew loud as the song finished. Chanyeol and Sehun do their ending pose and the crowd goes wild with all the shooting of hearts and air kisses. That was the end of the first half.

Sehun leaves and Chanyeol waits for his solo to be prepared. He delivers his individual ment as the piano slowly rises to the stage behind him. It was EXO-SC's concert after all. This was their time to shine.

And Junmyeon sees, how Chanyeol took a long glance at the VIP room they were in far across the stage and sent one last heart towards them. He witnesses how Baekhyun placed a hand on the glass pane to gesture he received it in the most subtlest of ways.

Chanyeol must have seen it too, for the grin he sported next seemed like the sun just casted its rays, fans screaming even more thinking that last heart was for them still.

  
  


Junmyeon saw the pride that swelled in Baekhyun's irises despite the secret they kept from millions of people.

No one knew they were together. No one was supposed to know.

The ment ensues and as the crowd calms, Junmyeon continues. "I remember you once told me: that one day, once you find the person you are sure to marry, you will not care about what people will think or say, and scream to the world that you are in love.--

"-- But here you are now... unable to."

"That was before it was Chanyeol." Baekhyun answered in a heartbeat. "That was before I found out I was going to fall in love with another man, to a fellow member no less. That was years ago, when things were different. Simpler."

Baekhyun caresses the pendant hanging on his neck. It was a pair to Chanyeol's ring. A couple item but yet again, in the most subtle ways. "Right now, what only matters to me is that I am with Chanyeol."

_'This song is dedicated to... all of whom we love.'_ They hear Chanyeol say as he sat on the piano ready to play. "Don't you all have those? Someone you just love?" He winks at The camera. The fans scream their answers, a mix of unintelligible squeals.

_'For you, my love…'_ he whispers through the mic.

Chanyeol glances once more to their VIP room, where that whisper was solely and clearly heard - from the speakers that echoed no more within the four corners of that room.

Where only the people inside knew, the only people that mattered at the moment - to who _exactly_ the song was dedicated to.

The smile on Baekhyun's face never left, it simply got softer.

Junmyeon just huffs a quiet laugh; a corner of his lips tugging up. "Just know that if the time comes you two decide to reveal it to the public, I and the members are all going to be here for you both."


	2. are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun knew Chanyeol was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied Mpreg

"Are you okay?"

That was not the question Baekhyun expected to hear after telling Chanyeol he was pregnant.

None of the videos he watched on YouTube on pregnancy reveals had this kind of reaction from their partners.

He felt his eyes well up from panic, searching Chanyeol's face for even a hint of a positive reaction. But all he sees is speechless shock, and his chest starts to ache from anxiety.

The baby wasn't planned at all. They weren't even married nor had it in their minds anytime soon. Chanyeol was also a workaholic. If it weren't for the fact that he cared about Baekhyun enough to prioritize him, Chanyeol would've been married to his job.

But is this Chanyeol's way of rejecting the baby? Him?

"Do you not… want it? Baekhyun's voice wavered, and it instantly snapped Chanyeol out.

"Of course I do!" Chanyeol quickly says. He cups Baekhyun's cheeks and wipes the tears that escaped with his thumbs. So gentle and soft that comforted Baekhyun a little. "But are  _ you _ okay with this?"

Baekhyun was lost and it must have shown on his face that Chanyeol continued.

"I've always wanted kids, you know that, but this isn't just about me, this is about you too.  _ You _ are carrying after all. If we were to be pregnant, I want  _ you _ to be comfortable. So, are you?"

Baekhyun didn't know his heart was capable of being squeezed so tight from being so touched by a person’s words. He knew Chanyeol was a one of a kind man whose character only sounded like he came out of a fairytale, but he didn't know it was to  _ this  _ extent. That even with the sudden unexpected news of a baby on the way, completely changing the course of timeline of the future they had in mind - Chanyeol's thoughts still prioritized  _ him _ .

"Oh, Baek, I love you." Chanyeol pecks his lips in between in his words when Baekhyun's tears just flowed. "So long as you're okay, then I'm okay too. Alright?"

Leaning into Chanyeol’s touch, Baekhyun’s tears of panic were replaced by joy. Nothing but unadulterated happiness. His heart swelling with pride over having this man love  _ him _ and not anyone else; that this man is the father of the growing life inside of him.

"I'm okay, Chanyeol. I'm excited." Baekhyun pressed their foreheads together and the smile that lights up his face was so bright Chanyeol had to shower him with even more kisses. "You're going to be a father."

"We're going to be parents." Chanyeol nods happily, kissing Baekhyun's forehead, his nose and his chin, embracing him so tight and kissing more of his neck and his shoulder.

If there is one thing this pregnancy told him, it’s that he chose the right person to fall in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first ever attempt at an mpreg theme 😂  
> This was inspired by a pregnancy reveal video I watched. I've seen a lot (went into a hole of watching these types of Youtube vids, don't ask why) and this one reveal struck me the most. It was just so.... sweet 🥺 💕 that I just HAD to write a ChanBaek version bahah~


	3. he never kneels down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Chanyeol never kneels down.

Park Chanyeol never kneels down.

He is a man to be feared, not a man who fears.

A man ruthless enough to shoot a bullet in someone's head with no hesitation. A man who is not afraid of the law nor his enemies. Doesn't matter how powerful they claim to be. He can crush them with no mercy.

_Park Chanyeol is a man with no heart._

So why?

Why was his heart fluttering so light like a feather? Beating in a way he has long forgotten.

"Welcome home, Master Chanyeol." Kyungsoo greets him, in an unexpected way.

The butler would usually open the doors for him, welcoming Chanyeol into his mansion no matter the time with a bow to accompany his greeting. It was a routine they have followed since Chanyeol's first memories as a child, passed on from generations of the Park's butlers to the current, Do Kyungsoo. Not once had it been different; not even when Chanyeol's parents passed.

It was always formal, distant, detached.

Tonight was different. A first.

It was one of the maids who opened the door for Chanyeol. Two, in fact, greeted him. Along with one of the mansion's bodyguards who usually stood outside.

Breaking the routine for the first time ever seemed to have shaken the whole mansion.

Chanyeol was almost left disoriented, his alert level spiking in a second for any sense of danger, until he looked towards the grand staircase.

There, Kyungsoo sat. His arms wrapped around Baekhyun, the new _unplanned_ addition to the mansion for a month now.

"He couldn't sleep." Kyungsoo told him.

"He wanted to wait for you," one of the maids said.

"He's been there since midnight," the other maid adds.

Chanyeol checks the grandfather’s clock that ticked across the foyer, hands pointing to three lines. Three hours.

"We tried carrying him to his room, but he would wake up and refuse." The bodyguard, who seemed to read his mind, answered his question.

For the first time in years, Chanyeol _looked_ at the people of his mansion, his most trusted allies, one by one. They never failed him. Never once even tried to betray him. They knew their places and never crossed any lines.

But for this wee morning hour, whether it was because they were afraid Kyungsoo would be punished for doing something out of his orders or to simply accompany the boy who remains oblivious to everything - _they broke the routine_.

Chanyeol did not say anything. He merely nods to Kyungsoo, who understood his message. He stands before the two, only to kneel down by their feet. Chanyeol caresses Baekhyun’s cheek, zoning out his staff who only stares in fond, and soon places his arms under Baekhyun's body to carry him and make his way up the grand staircase.

When Baekhyun woke up from the movement, Chanyeol just whispered to him a few words that Baekhyun purred into and went straight back to sleep, a hand curling onto chest as if afraid he will be gone again.

_"I'm home."_

For the first time in years, Chanyeol also breaks a routine. He doesn't retreat to his room. Instead, he heads to the room he gave to Baekhyun, lays him down on the bed and… joins him.

It was a busy day at work, handling a potentially dangerous error one of his men made against an enemy. Dealing with the aftermath of appeasing these men to keep any gang war at bay. Chanyeol preferred to live in peace, despite being a leader of one of the most notorious and powerful mafias in the country.

But for tonight, all was immediately forgotten, tossed aside like crumpled paper, when Baekhyun pushes himself more into Chanyeol's space, sinking his head against his chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. He squeezes them tightly before loosening as he finally falls into deep slumber. Though not before he mumbles a few words.

_"Welcome home, Chanyeol. Goodnight."_

Chanyeol doesn’t quite understand the weird feeling in his chest. All he knows is that it’s familiar. Strange, but familiar. It brings out memories he forgot he had, that sent an overwhelming wave of emotions of the time his mother was still alive to embrace him and give him warmth and protection.

He likes this. It was the most pleasant feeling he has ever felt in such a long time. A tinge of ache merely because it was a bittersweet reminder of the past taken away from him.

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun tighter that night, unwilling to let go. And for the first time in a long time, he falls asleep - dreaming sweet.

* * *

Park Chanyeol never kneels down. He never will. Anyone who even dares to test his leadership can say their lives goodbye. But maybe with one exemption, to a boy he did not plan on bringing home one evening a month ago. A stranger he did not think twice of saving from a wretched brothel he was about to be sold to.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! The 15th! And what better way to celebrate? Post a short drabble! Muwahahah. //exits and hides
> 
> Anyhoo. I had a lot of plans for this AU, but knowing myself, writing that just... seems like a faraway dream, lol. So imma just post this short one~ ❤


End file.
